


Taboo

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: Tyler had harbored a fantasy that most people considered taboo, but Jamie was more than willing to go along with it.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a rape fantasy story if you do not feel comfortable then please do not read.

"Jamie, please i promise I want this. You cant just oppose to it."

"I don't know that's a little out there for me."

"Considering everything else that we've ever down with each other."

"Come on,"

"This is a matter of give and take. In the end we will both be getting what we want."

"But still,"

"Jamie," Tyler reached across the kitchen island to take Jamie's hand. "I trust you. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise if I didn't. I have always wanted to try this; but I never felt comfortable with anyone else. I love you, so please at least consider it."

Silence fell between them, thick and heavy. Tyler had known the risk in bringing up the topic, although he was determined to anyway. He'd been harboring that question for some time now, and figured it was better to have it in the open instead of fermenting inside of him any longer.

The ball was officially in Jamie's court now. It was up to him and whatever decision he made, well Tyler knew he would have to live with it. Because they were a partnership and that meant respecting one another's decisions and choices. Even if the outcome was utterly, soul-shatteringly disappointing.

"You're really sure about this? And I mean one-hundred percent sure?" Jamie chimed in, although doubt was evident in his eyes. "You're not going to change your mind after the fact?"

"Absolutely not,"

"And this would make you happy?"

"Very happy," Tyler said as calmly as he could, despite a sudden rush of excitement overwhelming him.

"Well, if you're certain then I guess I can't really say no."

"Jamie-"

"But here's the thing, it'll be a surprise. If you legitimately want this to work, you need to be unaware of when it'll happen. So you'll have to leave it to me, otherwise we'll both be wasting our time."

"That's perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way." Tyler couldn't suppress his smile any longer, as he squeezed Jamie's hand affectionately. "Thank you, babe. I promise it'll be advantageous for the both of us."

"We'll see about that." Jamie pulled his hand away from Tyler's, but by no means with any ire. "Just remember this conversation when it actually happens."

"Oh, I will."

The wear of the day was finally taking its toll. Tyler tossed aside his heavy coat over the back of the chair, and rid himself of his satchel as soon as possible. Hours of conference calls and highly involved litigations had drained him dry, and all he wanted to do was find some relaxation in the privacy of his own home. He only wished his boyfriend would have been there to help him decompress.

Unfortunately, Jamie had to work late tonight. Due to starkly contrasting vocations, their schedules often did not sync up with one another's. Tyler worked in business law, whereas Jamie was a highly respected tattoo artist. So while Tyler spent eight to ten hours in a high-rise in the heart of the business district, Jamie worked the same amount but in an artsy block during nighttime hours.

While the arrangement wasn't ideal, they managed rather nicely. They worked around one another's schedules and found time to be with one another somehow. But days like this one, Tyler wished they could find a better solution than their current one.

Tyler maneuvered his way through living room; the house was dark as it normally was whenever he came home from work, unless of course Jamie had gotten there first, which was a rarity. Once he was within reaching distance of the closest lamp, he reached out to turn it on but nothing happened. He tried again to similar results.

Earlier in the day, it had been raining; he supposed the electricity could have been knocked out. It had happened before, so it really shouldn't have been as frustrating as it was. Then again, he had had a strenuous day and this inconvenience was another cog thrown in the spokes of his life.

Scowling, Tyler headed towards the nearest light switch and flipped it up. The room was still dark, though; which made him snarl in frustration. He'd have to telephone the power company, if they were even available at this hour, and he'd be undoubtedly told that they were in the process of restoring electricity still and he'd just have to wait.

It wasn't something he wanted to deal with now. Not before he changed out of his highly expensive suit, and got into something far more comfortable. Maybe he could get away with a quick shower too if he was lucky. At least he'd be in a better head-space to handle any obnoxious excuse he'd get from an under appreciated secretary.

"Unbelievable," he flipped the switch down, before he headed towards the staircase.

The stairway was pitch-black, although Tyler hadn't any problem navigating it. He rested his hand on the banister and took the steps two at a time, and within moments found himself on the second floor landing. Moonlight streamed through the skylight above, which brightened up the second story exponentially. It wasn't anything compared to good 'ol fashion electricity, to be honest.

Tyler started down the hallway, until he turned into the master suite at the very end. The double doors had been left open, revealing the tidy and spacious room. Jamie had actually made the bed today instead of leaving it in ruins which he did more often than not. Normally that would have been a victory worthy of celebrating, yet the current lack of power dampened it.

Once he walked towards the bed, Tyler unbuttoned the front of his jacket and shrugged it off and tossed it onto the mattress. Some of the weight he'd been carrying with him since leaving the office, seemed to melt away just from that minor action. But he felt even better, when he loosened and stripped away his tie.

Just as he pulled his button-up from his trousers and he really begun to relax, the floor creaked without explanation. It was so subtle that it could have been blamed on the usual creaks and moans of a house. Tyler, however, couldn't help but think it was something else. He turned partially around and was taken back to see a shadowy figure in the doorway.

Before he could react, the figure crossed the room in record time. A strong hand clamped over his mouth, silencing any sound he might have made; while the intruder's arm wound its way around his waist in a vice-like grip. He automatically stiffened and then jerked forward, in an attempt to free himself from the hold.

By no means was Tyler a wilted flower; he'd held his own in fights in the past. But the intruder was impressively strong; so strong that Tyler only accomplished to stumble forward and almost fall onto the bed.

"Calm down," the intruder said gruffly into his ear. "Don't fight it."

That statement only fueled the fight in him even more. Both his hands shot out, one trying to pry the intruder's hand from his mouth; as the other tried to wrestle the arm around his body away. He squirmed and writhed and flailed; he did everything in his power to break free. It was imperative that he did; he knew he could. He had to.

Somehow or another, Tyler broke free from the hold, and turned around to shove the intruder away with as much force as he could muster; which was quite a bit, actually. He watched the intruder stumble backwards and hit the wall. It was a solid hit, too. Something akin to a groan of pain left the intruder's mouth, although it didn't deter him from shoving away from the wall and right back at him again.

Tyler hesitated for a split-second; by the time he regained his wits, he was bowled over by the intruder; who sent him backwards and onto the bed. He cried out, as the intruder fell on top of him and tried to pin him down. Thankfully it didn't work; Tyler was quick on the uptake, and shoved the intruder away with equal force as he had done only moments ago.

Once he was freed, he rolled onto his belly and tried to scramble towards the other side of the bed. So long as he maintained some distance in between them, he had a better chance at survival, and he could get into the bathroom. He had to get away.

As he crawled over the center of the bed, he felt his ankle being grasped by the intruder. He kicked and yelled out an expletive or two. But that did very little in terms of freeing him; in fact that only seemed to incense the man, who had found his way into his home and was determined to hurt him in some way.

The intruder jerked on his ankle, using his considerable strength to drag him back across the mattress. Tyler feebly grabbed onto the bedspread, digging his nails into the fabric; although he failed to fight his way out of the iron-clad grasp, which only led to the man climbing onto the bed after him and lying heavily on top of him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled as loudly as he could, while he attempted to buck the man off of him. "Get off, get off!"

"Shut up!" The man demanded, as he shoved Tyler's head down into the mattress. His yells didn't cease, though; if anything they only increased in number and volume.

Protests and defiant words spilled from his mouth, even as they were muffled by the bedspread. He wouldn't go down without a fight; he'd be damned if he let this stranger, this low life win. So he fought and screamed, even as he felt his body burn and ache from over-exertion, and his throat go raw from the intensity of his yells.

The body on top of him was immovable, though. The intruder felt like a mass of dead weight, even if he had looked slight from his initial appearance. But there wasn't anything slight about him; nor was there any way for Tyler to get away. His struggles were in vain.

"You'll only make this worse for yourself." The intruder said huskily then, splitting through the commotion Tyler had been making. "Just lie there and take it, you little bitch."

Struck by the implication of those words, Tyler thrashed wildly. More so even, when he felt the man's unoccupied hand work its way underneath the light material of his button-up. Calloused fingers with blunt nails, slid up his side; touching him as if they belonged on his skin. He feebly tried to reach back and grab onto either hand or arm; anything just to get the intruder off of him.

No matter how hard he fought, regardless of his steely determination; it didn't accomplish anything beyond tiring himself out. Yet he refused to quit; he might have been many things, but a quitter wasn't one of them. He continued to buck and writhe and roll from side to side. He kept trying to scratch and tear at any body part that he could reach. And he screamed into the bedspread until his voice cracked and waned.

The whole situation felt surreal; impossible, really. He had only been at the familiarity of his office hours ago; he'd ventured the busy streets and freeway in his two year old Jag, and he'd come home to the colonial style house with its perfectly clipped lawn in which he shared with Jamie. There wasn't any way that this was happening to him now.

Out of the millions, the billions of people in the world; why had this had to happen to him? How could his safe little suburb hide some kind of monster like the one on his back? One whose hand had made its way underneath him and was stroking his torso, and thumbing at his nipples until they hardened and ached to be licked and sucked; which wasn't something he should be actively thinking about currently.

His body was betraying him, though; as the man's thumb moved in circular motions around his areola and flicked at his nipple in a way that shot heat directly to his groin. Tyler bit back the moan that wanted to come out of him, and again tried to upend the person responsible for terrorizing him.

"You know you want it." The intruder flicked his nipple again, as his other hand slid away from his head, and moved down his back in a futile attempt to be sensual. "You want this so bad, and I'm going to give it to you."

"No," he said weakly, as he turned his head to breathe in much needed air.

"Liar,"

"Stop, please. Just stop." The words rattled in his throat, almost as if it were a prayer.

Above him, the man paused; his thumb ceased its assault, as did the hand now firmly planted in between his shoulder blades. Tyler craned his neck as best as he could, but couldn't see the expression on the other man's face; it was shrouded in shadows, although the brightness of one eye and the crease of an eyebrow were visible. That moment of hesitation was enough to give him leeway to react; he awkwardly shifted his arm, and grabbed onto the man's forearm which had snaked underneath his button-up.

His gesture seemed to reawaken the intruder's former zeal. Because within seconds, he was being dismounted and rolled over onto his back, and his shirt ripped open with surprising strength. Buttons flew every which way and caused a yelp to come out of Tyler's mouth; although it was nothing in comparison to when he felt a slick, hot, and wet tongue tease at the hollow of his clavicles and make its way to his already painfully hard nipples.

His wrists were quickly pinned down by his sides; while his lower body had taken the brute of the other man's weight, and made it almost impossible to move at all, beyond his head. He continued to struggle anyway, though; even when that hot mouth closed around his nipple and sucked on it until his back arched into the sensation.

It felt good, when it shouldn't have. There were so many things wrong with this; he couldn't even analyze them all, yet that didn't stop his groin from beginning to stir in arousal. That was the worst sort of reaction to this; he was supposed to be fighting, instead of heaving and squirming like a cat in heat.

The situation only worsened even more, when Tyler felt the intruder's mounting excitement against his thigh. He knew where this would inevitably go, and that inspired him to try once again to get away; even if he found himself pushing into the other man's mouth and making guttural noises of approval instead.

"Stop," he managed to say, even as that perfectly wet mouth took his neglected nipple into his mouth and sucked it to full hardness; before biting down on it with the exact amount of pressure that he liked.

Pleasure ravaged every inch of his body. It temporarily stole the air from his lungs, and caused his dormant member to thicken in interest. All of which was wrong; he shouldn't have found any of this gratifying, and he should continue to fight beyond a few jerk movements and a couple of unhelpful kicks. But he was already tired and his muscles achy and that mouth and tongue were positively obscene.

The phrase mind over matter came to Tyler several times, which helped flare up another frantic surge of movement; although it didn't change his situation any. Aside from the intruder's mouth slipping down his sternum with messy swipes of his tongue that drew curlicues and innumerable patterns onto his skin. And the hold on his wrists grew stronger, no doubt to the point of bruising even.

Slowly the heavy weight on him shifted southward. The man moved down his torso, kissing and nipping his way down his stomach; before eventually coming to halt at the top of his trousers.

"Don't," Tyler tried, to no avail, to pull his legs up and shield his body somehow.

"You want it." The man replied, as he pushed his face directly against his fledgling arousal.

The friction was a glorious thing. Tyler couldn't help but make a throaty noise, when he felt the other man mouth at him through the material of his trousers, and nuzzle against it as well. It only took a few moments, before he was fully hard and pressed uncomfortably against his fly.

"Stop it, you have to!"

"You're turned on by this. I bet you want me to flip you over again and give it to you hard." The intruder chuckled, before biting down gently on his shaft. "Give it to you until you scream and beg for more."

Despite his verbal protests, his erection twitched eagerly in an anticipation; which caused the intruder to laugh again, since his body refused to get in sync with his head. Even when he reflected on the unexpected way in which he was attacked, and the fight that had been ongoing since he'd come into contact with the other man; it still hadn't any way of making him any less excited.

The intruder abandoned his efforts at the front of his trousers, and reseated himself onto his thighs for a few moments. A predatory smile crept over his shadowed lips, and displayed a row of almost perfectly uniformed teeth; beside one that was out of alignment and jutted out in a way that could have been endearing if it wasn't for the awful things the man was doing to him.

"Kind of sick of the foreplay, I have to admit." The intruder hoisted himself onto his knees, only to place them onto his forearms; that way he could free his hands. "So let's get to the main event."

Tyler yelled out in panic, as soon as the intruder's hands started to work open his belt. The fight had rushed through him like a wildfire, and he kicked and thrashed and flailed; trying without success to gain full possession of his arms again. But it was an impossible feat with much of the other man's weight distributed onto them.

No matter how wildly he struggled, it didn't prevent his belt from being relieved of its duty. The other man had possession of it now, looking insufferably smug by his accomplishment; before he struck out again and dived head-first into the fight Tyler was putting up.

His arms were freed in the fray at some point, and Tyler took full advantage of it. He swung his fists with as much precision as he could, managing to clock the intruder across the cheek with a lot of power behind it. Several expletives exploded from the man's mouth, loud and pained; as one of his hands came up to cup the injured area.

"Goddammit," he hissed, before he shot an angry-eyed stare down at Tyler.

Before Tyler could even begin to grasp what he'd done, both his wrists were suddenly seized, and were being bound together by his belt. He gasped in pain by how tightly he was bound, although that was only the tip of the iceberg. The intruder worked quickly and opened his fly; he then yanked down his trousers over his hips, and eventually down his thighs.

The extent of his arousal was close to being on full display now. His member strained against the material of his boxer briefs, practically begging to be drawn out into the open. He made a pitiful noise in the back of his throat that sounded both needy and terrified. Especially since he shouldn't want to be touched like this; not by some madman, who had taken multiple liberties with him already.

In the blink of an eye, the intruder wrenched his underwear down and let loose his erection. It bobbed obscenely upward, already swollen and filled with blood; the head was particularly swollen and beaded with wetness. He was excited, painfully so and he couldn't hide it. There was no way that he could have.

"You don't want to do this, please." Tyler pleaded, as a hand wrapped itself comfortably around his girth and stroked him several times in a languid way.

His body shuddered from the contact, which only fueled the other man's movements even more. The intruder moved his hand from shaft to head, while paying particular attention to the slit; his thumb nail traced across it, drawing out more and more precum to wet the rest of his member and ease the glide of his hand. 

Despite his better judgment, Tyler couldn't help but moan. His hips lifted unconsciously too, desperate to prolong the pleasure he was feeling that complimented the burn in his wrists from being tied together. But the moment was short-lived for many reasons; the most prominent one being that the intruder chose to flip him back onto his belly and expose his ass instead.

The intruder grabbed both his cheeks, prying him open to expose him intimately. Tyler attempted to get away again; he tried to crawl away, except his garments were tangled around his legs and his hands trapped underneath the weight of his own body.

"Stay still," the man snarled in obvious frustration, before drenching Tyler in a chilly substance that caused him to cry out in surprise.

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" The man pressed a finger to his hole, and pushed it in with ease. It wasn't exactly surprising either; that morning he and Jamie had been intimate before they started up their daily routine.

Tyler had been thoroughly stretched that morning, to the point where he'd begged to be filled by something beyond his lover's fingers. Right now, he felt equally empty as he had that morning. But he wasn't about to beg some madman to take him, to use him until he was dizzy with ecstasy, and…

The finger inside of him, slipped out after a few experimental pokes and prods. Not very long afterwards, Tyler heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down which resonated through the bedroom and sent him into a panic. Anxiety and terror reignited his need to flee. He managed to push himself up enough to free his hands from underneath him, and gave him enough leverage to crawl awkwardly towards the other end of the bed.

Unfortunately, he didn't get any further than that. The other man was on top of him in a split-second, forcibly pushing him onto his belly once more. They struggled for what felt like a small eternity; Tyler tried to roll out from underneath the intruder, while the intruder somehow kept himself firmly on top of him.

Grunts and curses and cries for help peppered the air, until it devolved into something indecent. Tyler felt the heaviness of the other man's erection against the crease of his ass; grinding and pressing obscenely into him and stimulating his body in the process too. Tyler's hips pushed into the plush bedspread underneath him, seeking out the right amount of friction; even though his mind screamed for something else entirely.

Then it happened, swift and hard. The air was forced out of his lungs, as his body was invaded by the hard flesh that had been teasing him only moments ago. Tyler's head spun endlessly, but he couldn't conjure up any sound thought. Not when the stranger above him began to thrust in and out of him in obvious impatience and excitement.

His whole body responded positively, once the initial shock faded away. Pleasure points were stimulated and his insides burned from the heavy weight of the other man's member. And the relentless pace was only sending him into a tailspin of ecstasy and horror and disgust.

"S-Stop," Tyler choked out, but only received a mighty thrust in reply; which sent an electrical shock up his spine and made him keen loudly.

The intruder rested his weight completely onto him, and took full advantage of the shift in position. His hips hammered into Tyler in a relentless and aggressive pace. Every movement precise in its trajectory, as if he knew Tyler's body intimately; had used it so many times in the past that he'd memorized his sensitive spots that would bring forth the most pleasure.

Tyler couldn't control himself. Moans and whimpers tumbled out of his lips, as he was taken roughly and without pause. His insides were on fire but in a good way. He had always loved the drag of his partner's erection inside of him; loved the forceful jabs and the more sensual of strokes. Sex had always been an important part of his life, and a part that he thoroughly enjoyed and was good at. But this, this wasn't really sex.

"Y-You have to stop!" He sobbed as a wave of pleasure burrowed its way under his skin. "O-Oh god, oh god, no,"

His pleas went unanswered, as he suspected they would be. Thrust after thrust rocked him to his very core. Breathing became a difficulty as did his willpower; he should have done something instead of simply lie there and be taken advantage of. He should have done anything to buck off the other man from his back. But all his body wanted to do was enjoy the penetration, and how he was being stretched tautly around the thickness of the other man's member.

Weakly Tyler attempted to kick out, as if that would garner him some sort of momentum. Yet it didn't help in the slightest; he was still mostly clothed, and his legs were tangled in his trousers and boxer briefs. The ruins of his shirt were still draped over his back, and were beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin which was only exacerbated by the fact, the man above him was still fully clothed too. The rough material of the intruder's trousers dragged over his exposed ass and irritated his skin but only added to the disgust-addled pleasure he was feeling.

"Wanton whore," the intruder breathed into his ear, as he administrated another impressive push of his hips. "You love this."

"No,"

"You are such a liar."

"B-Bastard," Tyler managed to say, before he moaned deeply into the bedspread; and his muscles began to clench around the flesh inside of him.

A low but strangely erotic sound came from the man on top of him; which went directly southward and into Tyler's trapped erection. He couldn't help but want to be touched; to feel those calloused hands on him again, and play him as if he were an instrument mastered for years on end.

Just as the thought fleeted across his mind, Tyler felt a heavy hand work its way in between his stomach and the mattress, and find its way to his swollen member. Artistic fingers wrapped around his girth and gave him a squeeze, before he was being stroked in time to the speed of the intruder's hips. And every thought and resistance flooded out of him like sand in an hourglass.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes clenched shut, as he was enveloped in a maelstrom of pleasure. Every one of his nerve-endings was standing at attention; inflamed and ready to explode at any given moment. Especially when he felt the bulbous head of the other man's erection, press firmly against his prostate.

"Fuck, oh my god!" Tyler clawed at that bedspread; as his prostate was treated to a series of impressive pokes and prods, and his cock was caressed just right.

Sparks and bursts of ecstasy overwhelmed him entirely, and his body reacted as it should. He pushed back to meet the never-ending thrusts, trying to heighten every movement until he hit his peak. Even if it was wrong, if he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this; he couldn't stop himself or help himself for that matter.

His climax crept up on him; a simmer in the pit of his stomach and heavenly ache in his loins that became more and more apparent. The snap of the other man's hips was determined and relentless, as were his strokes along Tyler's shaft and the way he rubbed at the dripping head of his member. Which was accumulating into one perfect harmonious moment of bodily sensation; Tyler moaned in anticipation, as he felt himself slip deeper and deeper into the abyss.

When he was certain his orgasm was about to take him, he felt the man above him stop and then pull out of him with a wet squelching sound. The loss of pleasure temporarily disoriented him, especially when his erection was released and left to dribble wetly onto the bed.

The intruder dismounted him, only to clamber onto his feet on top of the mattress. Tyler was jarred from his dormant position by the shift, although he was moved even more so by the sudden grip in his sweat-soaked hair. He was urged to get onto his knees, even if every muscle in his body rejected that idea. But he did so nonetheless.

"Open up," the other man demanded, as he grabbed him by the chin and directed him towards his hard-on that stood proudly at attention.

Despite the many pants that came out of Tyler, he quickly sealed his lips at the request. He'd already been used intimately; he wasn't going to be used anymore. At least he could put up some form of a fight, even if he was anything but prepared to tousle once more. Not in his condition anyway.

As to be expected, his show of defiance didn't go over well. The hand on his chin found a place in his hair, as the other one had; before both pulled him without any mercy into the intruder's groin, where he could smell the musky fragrance coming off of him.

Tyler's nose was pressed firmly against the other man's shaft, which was wet from whatever lubrication he had put on beforehand. And that's when he felt it; the awful arousal at being presented with the opportunity to take this horrible man into his mouth, and suck him dry.

"Open your mouth, you little whore." The intruder fisted his hands into his hair; hard enough to hurt. "I'm going to come down your throat."

Obediently, almost disgustingly so, Tyler opened his mouth and pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of the hard flesh presented to him. His taste buds raged from the contact, and sent his bound hands between his thighs. He circled his erection, jerking upward until the swollen head was cradled in his palm; which he gingerly massaged until he was gasping against the other man's member.

With several painful pulls on his hair, Tyler took the hard flesh between his lips. He sunk down easily onto the length, and sucked on it as if his life depended on it. His tongue roved over the underside, while he bobbed his head to intensify the pleasure he knew he was giving to the other man; if it was any indication by the sounds coming out of him.

Moaning lewdly around the member in his mouth, he stroked himself quicker and felt that steady build-up to his orgasm return. Especially when the intruder began to thrust his hips forward and started to fuck his mouth as he was robbed of breath, but his erection felt incredible on his tongue and how it glided to the back of his throat.

The grip on his hair tightened a fraction, and he tasted the beginnings of the man's climax. So he was prepared when the rush of something salty and bittersweet flooded his mouth; despite his gag reflex kicking in when the majority of the man's length was pushed into his mouth, in an attempt to prolong his orgasm, it still was oddly erotic to him. And it was the last push Tyler needed to find his own orgasm too.

He came in a messy and intense explosion. His seed shot warmly from the head of his member, coating his hands and the lower portion of his belly. He groaned around the cock still in his mouth and felt it twitch in its final moments of aftershock.

For several moments neither of them moved, no doubt in an attempt to collect themselves. However, the intruder eventually slid his softening member from Tyler's pliant mouth, and loosened his grip in his hair; his fingers that had been so rough only moments ago, now massaged at his scalp and chased away the pain as best as they could.

"Good boy,"

"Mm," he closed his eyes and melted into the touch, until those powerful but gentle hands fell away.

The mattress shifted as the other man got onto his knees, and started to unbuckle and pull the belt from around his wrists. Tyler's wrists were red and raw, but it really didn't bother him that much to be perfectly honest.

"I can't believe you punched me in the face."

"It wasn't intentional, i promise."

"You still punched me in the face, and you have a mean right hook. I'm going to have a huge bruise because of you."

"I'll make it up to you, my love; scout's honor." Tyler shouldered off his tattered button-up, before he fell onto the mattress in a tired heap. "And this was very unexpected surprise; I didnt believe you'd actually do it."

"I told you I would."

"What happened to the electricity?"

"Breaker box," Jamie flopped down beside him. "I figured you'd either wait for me to get home and fix it or call the electric company, instead of, you know, actually seeing if the switches had been flipped off."

"Thats pretty clever,"

"More like you're hopeless without me,"

"Touché," Tyler tiredly reached down to unlace his shoes; once he got them off, he shimmied out of his pants and underwear; leaving him naked and utterly spent but content all the same.

It had always been a fantasy of his to be taken by surprise then taken by force. None of his previous partners had seemed trustworthy enough to confess such a desire to, but Jamie was different. He trusted Jamie without a shadow of a doubt, and he delivered in leaps and bounds. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Thank you, babe; it was incredible."

"You're always incredible." Jamie rolled over and pressed a kiss to his lips; only to climb off the bed afterwards and tuck himself back into his trousers.

"Where are you going?"

"To turn on the electricity, but more importantly to get some ice for my face."

"I'm sorry again, you know." Tyler called out, as he watched Jamie leave the master suite with a dismissive wave of the hand. He couldn't help but chuckle, feeling particularly light and stress free after the intimacy and role-playing that they shared.

Not many people would have gone along with it. Nor would they have continued after being hit in the face except for Jamie. Tyler knew how very lucky he was to have someone like his lover in his life, and he would make it up to him somehow. Maybe Jamie would like to be taken unaware; the possibilities were truly endless, though. And Tyler was looking forward to exploring even more taboo topics in the future.


End file.
